


Counting Sheep (And The Days Until You're Mine Again)

by kiwiiChan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jisung is a baby, Johnny owns a piano and Kun plays it, M/M, Neighbors, Short & Sweet, Single Parent Seo Youngho | Johnny, johnkun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiiChan/pseuds/kiwiiChan
Summary: Johnny is Very lucky to be living next to Kun.or The one where Johnny’s a single dad and has to go buy diapers for his son at 3AM so he wakes up his neighbor to take care of the baby.





	Counting Sheep (And The Days Until You're Mine Again)

Johnny has only slept for three hours before some fussing wakes him up. He rolls over to his side and reaches for his phone on the side table to see it was 3:35am. He sits at the edge of his bed for a minute to get his eyes used to the dark again. Once he can kind of see everything he gets up, grabs the baby monitor, and walks out to his small kitchen. Half asleep, he warms up a bottle of formula and tests it out on his wrist. Perfect, not too hot. Then, he goes to the bathroom to get a new diaper. Yes, the bathroom, where else do people keep diapers?

 

It takes Johnny's foggy brain a couple of seconds to realize he has three rolls of toilet paper and no diapers. He freezes. He runs to the diaper bag he left sitting on his couch; he always keeps an extra diaper in there in case of emergencies. He opens the bag and- no. He used the emergency diaper yesterday at ikea when Jisung needed an emergency diaper change. He looks out of his window, five stories down, and he thinks he can see the corner store open, but he can't really tell.

 

Panicking. That's pretty much all Johnny has been doing these past six months. He takes his phone out but doesn't really know who to call. Ten would absolutely kill him if he woke him up this early. ‘ _ It's your own fault for procreating Johnny Seo. The only baby that's supposed to be taken care of is me.’  _ he can already imagine hearing Ten yell. Lucas would be too scared to be awake at 3 am and Mark was only 21, he could barely take care of himself. 

 

So Johnny does what any other 24 year old guy that has no friends with babies can do. He knocks on his neighbors door. 

 

Johnny knows Kun. They had gone on a couple of dates before Johnny had met what Mark calls his ‘fake soulmate’. Sure, maybe he still has some deep suppressed feelings for Kun but he also has a six month old baby that he has to take care of. Kun knows this. (The part about Johnny having a baby, not the part about Johnny's feelings for Kun). A lot of times Johnny comes home late from classes and half an hour later Kun knocks on his door and gives him some food he made because he ‘made too much’. You'd think he would have learned how much to cook by now. He always asks how the baby is doing. Johnny doesn't know if it's because Kun is curious or because he has genuine concern for the baby knowing Johnny could sometimes be very clumsy.

 

When Kun opens the door he stares, no  _ glares _ at Johnny.  _ How does he still look so cute? He's angry and I just woke him up,  _ Johnny thinks to himself. 

 

“ _ Well _ . What Johnny?” Kun sounds sleepy and a little bit grumpy but he also looks cute and Johnny just wants to hug him. He needs to go buy diapers though, so he throws that idea out the window, maybe later. 

 

“I ran out of diapers and Jisung’s getting fussy.” Johnny whispers even though there's no need to. Kun looks at him confused. 

 

“Okay Johnny, I know I cook extra food for you so I know you ate something that day, but dude, I don't buy diapers.” Kun is so happy the hallway light is so dim because he can feel his face burn as he blushes. Johnny blushes too. 

 

“Wait what? No! I mean I have to run to the corner store and buy some diapers.” Johnny stammers out. He doesn't think now is the right time to be thanking Kun for making him food, not after waking him up at nearly 4 am. “I need you to please take care of Jisung while I run down to buy them.” 

 

If Kun wasn't awake a minute ago, he is now. He rubs his face and looks back at Johnny. Kun? Take care of a baby? Well, if johnny could do it.

 

“Is he awake?” Kun points to the baby monitor Johnny is holding. Johnny checks the monitor and looks back at kun. “Oh,” Kun chews on his bottom lip realizing Jisung was awake and he wasn't going to just watch over a sleeping baby. “Okay, yeah, I can do it. I can take care of a baby. Yes Johnny.” Kun is panicking now and he wipes his hands on his boxers- his  _ boxers _ .

 

Johnny hadn't noticed Kun was in his boxers and apparently Kun hadn't either because this time, no matter how shitty the hallway lighting is, Johnny sees Kun’s face flush red.

 

“Oh great now  you're seeing me in my underwear while completely sober. It wasn't this awkward last time.” Kun walks out of his apartment and walks into Johnny's. Johnny, face flushed, hands Kun the monitor. “You're lucky I love you” 

 

Johnny knows Kun said that under his breath and it wasn't meant for Johnny to hear, but he heard it and his heart nearly jumps out of his chest. He quickly grabs his wallet and thanks Kun before running down five flights of stairs. 

 

The guy operating the cashier in the corner store looks scared when Johnny runs in. Johnny's pretty sure he was half asleep, but so is everyone at this hour. The store is very dimly lit with some lights flickering on and off. Most things are organized, but it takes Johnny a good five minutes to locate the diapers by the cereals. Johnny doesn't even let the guy at the counter scan the diapers, he just slams a 20 dollar bill on the counter and tells the cashier to keep the change before running out into the cold air again.

 

He takes the elevator up this time. He's too tired from running and doesn't think his legs can take him up five flights of stairs. The elevator dings on his floor and he gets out, still catching his breath. He doesn't hear any crying as he gets closer to his apartment, he expected to hear crying. From either Jisung  _ or _ Kun. Instead he hears very faint piano music playing. When he opens his door Kun is playing Johnny's piano and Jisung’s crib is right beside him. It's a beautiful sight, breathtaking. Definitely a sight he could get used to. 

 

“He likes music, did you know that? It calmed him down. Definitely your child, no doubt.” Kun looks so happy. Johnny doesn't think this time, he just hugs him. “You should play again. I haven't heard you play in so long. I miss it. You, in general.” Kun waves goodbye at a smiling Jisung and gives Johnny a small kiss on the cheek before he walks out, back to his own apartment. Johnny hears him close his door and smiles before picking up his kid .

**Author's Note:**

> I love JohnKun and there aren't enough au's to fulfill me so I wrote this when I couldn't sleep. It's very short, but I hope you like it.   
> find me on twitter @/strwbrrykun


End file.
